


Maybe it's best not to think about it

by BlaugranaCielo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Only implied/ slight Neymessi, birthday fic, implied sex, main thing is Piquémar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5915911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaugranaCielo/pseuds/BlaugranaCielo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'His words are a soft kind of mumble, apprehensive, and Neymar has to strain his ears and move his head a little closer to hear them.</p><p>"Ney- you're so young-"</p><p>"Yes, apparently."</p><p>"But you're so pretty and-"</p><p>"Sorry?" '</p><p>-or-</p><p>The one where it's the day before Geri's birthday, and Neymar's not completely sure what he's trying to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe it's best not to think about it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> So, I know this is really late, but I wrote this one shot as a birthday fic thing, because it was Geri's birthday on 2 Feb, a few days ago.  
> So, yeah. I hope you enjoy.

Neymar dribbles the ball towards Geri, slowing down teasingly and daring him to tackle him. Geri awaits, bored, used to Neymar's trickery.

Training drills like these ones always seem to end up not being taken seriously by anyone, least of all by Neymar, whose sole goal in this things is to irritate defenders like Geri and Masche.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes he glimpses a small figure running up beside him. 

Actually, he should probably say that _most_ people didn't take these seriously- Leo, on the other hand- treats everything like the Champions League final.

Neymar presses the side of his arm against Leo as the other player attempts to get close enough to him to tackle the ball. Leo's persistent, however, and is not shaken, adopting a fiercely determined look on his face. Neymar pushes harder, to the point that if this were a match, he'd have been given a yellow card.

"Not today, Messi, not today." He says teasingly, half laughing.

Leo snorts, shaking Neymar's arm off and trying once more. Of course, this results in Neymar pushing Leo back hard enough to make him fall, grabbing Neymar's jumper sleeve in his descent.

Neymar falls half on top of Leo, who is trying and failing not to laugh. Neymar rolls completely off him, grinning at Leo's warm brown eyes crinkled up with mirth.

It's moments like these that Neymar cherishes, little things that reassures him that Leo enjoys his company maybe as much as Neymar enjoys his- (maybe more than just enjoys his company?). He gets a little caught up in it however, not noticing when Leo gets up, shaking his head at Neymar amusedly. 

He rolls over so that he's facing the sky, smiling dreamily until a shadow disrupts his view. Geri grins down at him, poking him lightly with his foot.

"See? Your stupid tricks don't work all the time."

Neymar snorts and clambers up. "You're just relieved you didn't get humiliated." He skips off before Geri can retort, grinning back at him cockily.

  


  


~

  


  


  


Most of the team's left the locker room by now- actually, Neymar's pretty sure that everyone has- but he likes to take his time with showers, doesn't like to be unnecessarily rushed.

He wraps a towel around his waist and fixes his hair, making sure that it's somewhat what it's meant to look like, before heading out of the shower cubicle.

He's surprised to find Geri sitting alone in a corner of the locker room, looking rather forlorn and thoughtful- quite unusual for him.

Geri offers him a slight smile when he walks in.

"What's up, man? Why're you still sitting here? Waiting for me?" He flicks Geri a grin, hoping it will snap him out of his daze.

Geri sighs. "Yes- well, no, actually- I was just thinking, kind of." He fiddles with his shoelace.

"Just thinking, kind of." Neymar muses, "Must've been pretty hard for you?" He teases, picking up a t shirt.

Geri rolls his eyes exasperatedly. "Oh, nevermind."

Neymar frowns. "Come on, man. Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me why you're so fucking doom and gloom all of a sudden. It's your birthday tomorrow, man! You should be pumped!"

Geri shrugs and Neymar frowns. He thinks for a moment, hardly noticing the way Geri's piercing eyes linger on his bare torso.

He takes a seat next to Geri on the bench, pulling on the t shirt in the process.

"Do you know if Shaki and the kids are getting you a combined present or something?" He asks casually.

Geri shrugs again. "Yeah... Yeah, probably. I mean, she usually gets me, like, clothes and stuff."

Neymar grins, elbowing his teammate. "Oh, so _that's_ what it is. You're unhappy with your _presents_." He giggles slightly.

Geri grimaces slightly. "No, no. It's not that."

"What, then?"

Geri runs a hand through his hair, sighing. "It's just that- you know- I'm turning 29 this year, man. I feel like- like, you know-"

Neymar interrupts. "Like what?"

Geri frowns. "Like I'm getting old."

Neymar stares at him for a moment, taking in the dejected figure, and bursts out into infectious laughter.

"Dude! I can't believe you're so fucking upset at turning 29, man! You're not that old, Jesus, you're acting like you're having a mid life crisis or something!"

Geri slumps back against the wall, turning his head away from Neymar. He picks at the hem of his shorts.

"No- see, I knew you wouldn't understand. You don't know what it's like."

Neymar ceases his laughter, adopting a slightly more serious tone. 

"Are you worried you're getting too old to play football? That's stupid, man- it's not like you're losing your skill or anything- I mean, look at all the players who are like, 40, and still playing."

Geri makes a slight noise of annoyance, tapping his long fingers on his knee sporadically.

"No, it's not about football. It's just- it doesn't really make sense, but- you know, I see like, younger people. Like you, and Sergi and Munir or whatever- and you're all so- how do you say? Spirited? And then I see how old I'm getting, and I feel like. I don't know. Like I can't do what I used to anymore. Can't just do whatever and party and fuck around, not taking stuff seriously." 

Neymar smiles slightly. "Yeah, I suppose you _are_ becoming an old man pretty fast. Your mind doesn't seem to be maturing though-"

Geri kicks his legs, but Neymar continues on.

"-I mean, I kinda feel sorry for you man, you just don't have that youthful spirit anymore- your skin's getting wrinkly, no one wants to be fucked by you anymore-"

Geri groans. "Fuck, shut up, Ney." He shakes his head, "stupid little kids wouldn't understand my problems."

Neymar snickers slightly. "Oh yeah? And what're your problems again? You want to bang someone more youthful, am I right? Not really into elegant, classy older women?" He nudges Geri's side.

Geri can't help but laugh at that, eyes lightening up a little. They're both silent for a while, Neymar still grinning slightly, satisfied that he's made Geri somewhat happier than before. He's about to suggest that they leave, when Geri suddenly places a hand on his knee- no, not his knee, somewhere a little above that. Neymar looks over to him, and notices that his jovial expression is gone- yet not replaced by the sad look he'd had before- this is something more serious.

"Ney-"

"Yeah?"

"You know, part of my problem-" he pauses, seemingly conflicted and wets his lips slightly.

"What?"

Neymar observes him out of the corner of his eye. Geri seems slightly tense and hesitant, hand resting tentatively on Neymar's skin.

"You."

"Sorry? I don't understand."

"No- I meant- part of my problem right now, is you." Geri manages to get out finally, looking rather regretful.

Neymar furrows his brows confusedly. "What? What did I do?"

Geri is silent, and Neymar thinks back to what he said before.

"Im sorry if like, what I said upset you or something, man. It's just a joke, you're not really that old, you know-"

"No."

Geri frowns and his hand on Neymar's thigh grips slightly harder, thumbs brushing gently over his skin. Neymar stiffens slightly, a little perplexed now, because, really, what does he mean by that? 

Geri continues after a pause.

"Ney-"

"What?"

Maybe Neymar's just being stupid, but Geri's eyes seem to have darkened a little, and he glances at Neymar slightly, almost appraising him before continuing.

His words are a soft kind of mumble, apprehensive, and Neymar has to strain his ears and move his head a little closer to hear them.

"Ney- you're so young-"

"Yes, apparently."

"But you're so pretty and-"

"Sorry?" 

Neymar isn't sure he heard that right, because surely Geri didn't just call him _pretty?_ Yet, he knows somehow that he didn't mishear, and that Geri is dead serious about whatever he's trying to say- but- it just doesn't make _sense_. He doesn't have any real time to process his thoughts, or to even make up his mind on how he feels about that adjective, because Geri is rushing on with his words, reluctant to stop, yet still half muttering to himself.

"You're so fucking _great_ \- at everything, man, and I know I don't stand a chance with you anyway, but it's getting more and more obvious as I get older, and you seem to stay always fucking forever young-"

Neymar is still trying to understand everything- is Geri _praising_ him? Neymar is so used to giving out compliments to others, and putting them on a higher pedestal- mainly Leo- that it's shocking, almost, for someone to be perhaps doing the same for him. He tries to ignore the fact that his face feels rather warm and the ridiculous effect Geri's long fingers stroking his knee are causing.

Geri still seems to be saying something, more to himself than Neymar.

"I'm still not sure what you're saying." he manages to get out, mouth feeling a little dry.

Geri pauses his now incoherent mumbling, but doesn't say anything else. 

Neymar tries again. "Geri, man, are you alright? I think maybe you're feverish or something-"

Geri turns his gaze on to Neymar, and those blue eyes have always been welcoming and warm and friendly, but right now they're nothing short of piercing.

"Really? That's all you have to say? You think I'm feverish?"

Neymar's surprised at his tone, because he honestly doesn't know-

"I'm sorry, Geri- I don't understand what you're saying, why you're so upset? I don't know what-" he thinks back to what Geri had said before. "What you mean when you said you don't have a chance, and-"

He stops abruptly, because _oh._

_Oh._

His head's beginning to ache with attempting to comprehend all this nonsense, and one part of him is trying to find a way to end the conversation, get out of the locker room awkwardness, but the other part's insisting on studying Geri in ways he's never done before.

Actually- he can't fully say that he's never looked at Geri like _that_ before. He has- but it's only now that he's noticing that Geri has a nice build, strong, but tall and lean, sort of like an almost perfect balance, and the fact that Geri's face- well- it fits well together, if that make sense. His eyes have always been the conveyor of his emotions, usually bright and twinkling- because that's how Geri is, usually- but now, they've lost the light hearted edge, replaced by something else. Neymar's eyes are beginning to drift down to Geri's lips when the steady dripping of one of the showers interrupts his musings and brings him back with a sharp jolt. He realises that Geri's expecting him to say something.

"You-" he begins, then pauses. He's trying to think of _something_ to say to get him out of here, but his mind seems to rush ahead suddenly.

"Is- is that why you were so thoughtful before?" He says softly, not daring to move a muscle.

Geri makes a noise of affirmation, still not looking at him completely.

"Because you think that you're- unappealing, or something, because you're- older?" He doesn't really know where he's going with this.

Geri shrugs slightly. "Yeah, duh." He says, some of the old vigour back in his voice.

Neymar swallows slightly. "You're not."

"What?"

He can't think of what to say or do, except that he's really dug himself into a hole this time. It's not like he can say anything like that back, Geri has a girlfriend and _two kids_ , for fucks sake, it would be _wrong_. He doesn't know what Geri wants, either, only knows that that can't be right either.

"I don't think you're like that. I mean- I don't think you're all that old." He knows he's denying not only Geri but himself, but anyway.

Geri raises his eyebrows. "Anything else?" He drawls sarcastically.

Anything else? He pauses.

He supposes there's nothing else to say, really. It's hard to go back now. He guesses the only thing that can be done now isn't through words. 

So, instead, he slides Geri's hand up his body until it's gripping his waist and leans in so that their noses are touching, bumping slightly. Geri seems startled, but gets over it quickly, seizing the moment and pressing their lips together, sliding harshly at first. Neymar half climbs onto Geri, the other man's hands slipping under his shirt, tracing on his skin and teasing sensitive areas to draw slight whimpers from Neymar. In response, Neymar moves his hand down from Geri's hair to palm his hard dick through his pants, making Geri gasp slightly.  
It was already quite warm in the locker room at first, but now they're both panting slightly, sweating and Neymar's t shirt lightly sticking to his lean frame. 

Geri draws back for a moment, observing Neymar, his usual roguish expression back on his face.

"What?" Neymar asks impatiently, confused.

His teammate grins widely.

"Ney- thanks for the early birthday gift- I won't forget it-"

Neymar flicks his shoulder lightly, trying not to smile and ignoring Geri's muffled laughter in favour of his neck.  
He doesn't object to Geri suggesting they go back to Neymar's house.  
Surprisingly, it doesn't feel odd, or awkward, this whole thing- Geri is just- Geri. As he's always been. Except maybe Neymar's admitted a few things to himself now.

 

It's a caught-in-the-moment thing, he knows, he knows he'll regret it afterwards, won't be able to look at Shakira and the kids the same way again, but he's never been one to worry much about the future. He supposes the best way to deal with these things is to figure them out as they come. It's probably best not to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was really rushed and probably has a lot of spelling/grammar errors, but please let me know what you think, even if it's just by kudos! :)
> 
> And also, Happy (late) Birthday to Gerard!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at: http://blaugranasky.tumblr.com


End file.
